herofandomcom-20200223-history
Shep Ramsey
Shep Ramsey is one of the main protagonists in the film Suburban Commando, the other being Charlie Wilcox. He is portrayed by Hulk Hogan. Personality Shep is kind-hearted, brave and loyal who is always willing to protect the weak and helpless. At first Shep was reluctant to go to Earth as he had a dislike for Earthlings, but he gradually warmed up to Charlie's family and other people on Earth, even learning from Charlie's neighbor Colonel Dustin McHowell that sometimes you have to lose to win. Biography After a mission in space, resulting in blowing up the mothership of his arch-nemesis General Suitor, Shep accidently blows the power to his own spaceship and has to land on Earth until repairs can be made including a simian crystal recharge of .01%. He is also told by his superior to take a well earned rest as he sees he has been working too hard. Shep stays in an apartment as a lodger with architect Charlie Wilcox, his wife Jenny and their two children Theresa and Mark. However he has little knowledge of Earth's customs and sometimes causes problems for all those around him, including a street mime who he frequently tries to help such as getting him out of his 'invisible box', which he mistook for a Case 7 space force field. Despite this, he has helped out the family and others on various occasions, including saving Mark from some careless teenage drivers. However his peace and quiet is short-lived when Charlie finds his high tech suit and electronic devices and turns them on, unaware that their power sources can be traced. Two intergalactic bounty hunters are sent by Suitor's men to Earth and Shep enlists Charlie's assistance to help him gather the energy supply he needs for his ship so he can leave Earth before they find him. They find a large supply of pure simian crystals in the office of Charlie's boss Adrian Beltz. The bounty hunters eventually find him and after a fierce fight, Shep returns to the old abandoned club where his ship landed to make the repairs. He asks Charlie to go back home and make sure he has left none of his devices behind. Later Charlie returns, but to his horror, following him is his old enemy General Suitor who had survived the destruction of his mothership and was now holding Charlie and his family hostage. Not wanting to put the family at risk, Shep sets his spaceship to self destruct and surrenders to Suitor if he lets them go. Suitor reluctantly agrees and begins torturing his enemy, enjoying himself before he kills the warrior. Suddenly Charlie drives back to help and despite Shep's warnings, injures Suitor by crushing his crotch making him turn into a berserk reptilian alien that knocks Charlie unconscious. Knowing time is running out, Shep takes some electrical wires and stuns Suitor while he and Charlie leave before the club explodes which destroys Suitor for good. After helping out more people, Shep says goodbye to Charlie and his family and leaves Earth using the bounty hunters' ship. He takes Beltz's secretary, Margie, with him, hoping for a quiet family life of his own. Gallery Shep 1.png Shep 2.png Shep 3.jpg Shep 4.jpg Shep_5.jpg Shep 6.jpg Shep 7.jpg Shep and Margie.jpg|Shep leaving Earth with Margie Shep video game.png|Shep in the Amiga and PC video games Category:Male Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Officials Category:Protectors Category:Fighter Category:Successful Category:Aliens